1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a differential gear unit, and more particularly, to a differential gear unit that uses a pinion gear.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-113747 (JP-A-2007-113747), for example, describes a related differential gear unit.
The differential gear unit described in JP-A-2007-113747 is a torque-sensitive differential gear unit in which pinion gears are retained by a differential case. However, with this differential gear unit there is the problem that differential-limiting force appropriate for the driving state of the vehicle is unable to be generated simply by limiting the differential based on torque.